


Not Another Sad Story

by softsadcancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, idk what other tags to put in rn, iwaoi - Freeform, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsadcancer/pseuds/softsadcancer
Summary: "This is a fictional story, this will never happen to us."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Not Another Sad Story

Oikawa: can’t believe you’re still mad at me, did you change your number???

Oikawa: can you at least pick up my calls?? what are you mad for?? and why???

Oikawa: honestly whatever bye

-

Oikawa: iwa-chan i’m sorry, can you please come home? i miss you

-

Oikawa: you won’t believe what i made today!

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: can you believe i made that?? this belongs in a fucking restaurant

Oikawa: and it smells even better!! what a shame you won’t get to taste it since you’re not here like a loser!!

Oikawa: okay nvm it tasted bad

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: throwing it away :( come home and cook for me so i won’t have to starve!!

-

Oikawa: that drama series you love so much? yeah, i kinda get why you like it now

Oikawa: it’s actually really good

Oikawa: if you come back, we can watch it together :)

-

Oikawa: IWA-CHAN THERES A COCKROACH IN THE WASHROOM WHAT DO i DO

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: IWA-CHAN HELP ME!!/!!/!:!:!:!!;):):$/

Oikawa: can’t believe you let me fend for myself against a cockroach you know how much i hate them you’re so mean!!!

-

Oikawa: it’s so hard to fall asleep nowadays when you’re not around, i miss you hugging me so come back you big meanie i miss you!!

-

Oikawa: it rained this morning, and for some reason it feels a lot colder than it normally did

Oikawa: i’m not sure why

-

Oikawa: i got your favourite!!

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: does this entice you enough to come home? ;)

-

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: look at today’s sunset!!

Oikawa: you always loved sunsets!! that’s why we got our apartment bc of the great view!! don’t you miss it? bc i miss you in it

-

Oikawa: there’s been a power cut

Oikawa: it suddenly seems a whole lot darker without you here

Oikawa: please come home

-

Oikawa: listen iwaizumi

Oikawa: what are you even mad about?? can you at least reply back to my texts and tell me what i’ve done wrong??

Oikawa: honestly fuck you

-

Oikawa: i’m sorry i got drunk

Oikawa: and i’m sorry i drank your secret liquor stash

Oikawa: well not really secret

Oikawa: i mean did you really think i wasn’t going to see the box beneath the sink that said “hajime’s secret stash”?

Oikawa: so it’s kinda your fault

Oikawa: but if you come home i’ll buy you more alcohol :)

-

Oikawa: works been really tough and idk why

Oikawa: i miss those massages you’d give, i could do with one right now

-

Oikawa: i cooked your favourite dish today!!

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: it looks, smells and even tastes great!!

Oikawa: come home soon so i can cook it for you!! i promise i won’t disappoint!!

-

Oikawa: you know our neighbor down the hall? the one who gives away baked goods?

Oikawa: well guess what?

Oikawa: he got a cat!!

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: look at us!!

Oikawa: be honest, who’s cuter? me or her?

Oikawa: you better have said me

-

Oikawa: look look look!! rainbow!!!

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: sky said gay rights!! come back home so we can celebrate with sex!!!!

-

Oikawa: hey

Oikawa: i miss you

-

Oikawa: come back hajime

-

Oikawa: good morning iwa-chan!! i hope you have a great today!! waiting for the day we can stop fighting and you come home!!

-

Oikawa: goodnight iwa-chan!! the bed misses you idk maybe you should come home and make it feel less lonely, just an idea

-

Oikawa: i miss waking up beside you, text me when you can

-

Oikawa: my hair’s gotten longer since you left

Oikawa: i went to the barber down the road to get it cut but he did a really bad job

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: look what he did!! And i had to pay for it??

Oikawa: come home and give me free haircuts iwa-chan!!

-

Oikawa: they played our song on the radio

Oikawa: i wanted to dance but you weren’t here

Oikawa: how long has it been since we danced?

-

Oikawa: [Image Attached]

Oikawa: our names are still carved in this tree!!

Oikawa: how long has it been since we did this?

Oikawa: let’s make more marks everywhere

Oikawa: let’s paint the town in our love!!!

-

Oikawa: why are we still fighting?

Oikawa: i forgot what we were even fighting for

Oikawa: can we talk?

Oikawa: please pick up your phone, hajime

-

Oikawa: the apartment still smells like you

Oikawa: come back before the smell goes away

-

Oikawa: iwaizumi hajime

Oikawa: i love you

~

_I saw the way you looked at her._

Oikawa walked out of his apartment and stood at the door, hesitating. He wasn’t sure whether he should go look for Iwaizumi. Normally, when they fought, he would go stay at his parents’ place to calm down. It was a weird thing at first, but Iwaizumi explained that he’d rather have some space from Oikawa and cool down than to burst out and damage their relationship.

_We’re co-workers, it was literally nothing._

“I love you, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi had said as he walked out the door, car keys in hand. “But I really need space right now because I’m just really upset with you right now.” Oikawa watched him close the door behind him, not bothering to go after him. If he wanted to walk away, fine. That’s on him.

_Okay, so a co-worker casually kissing you on the cheek is nothing?_

What were they even fighting about? It’s been a month since he last saw Iwaizumi; he couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about. It was probably Oikawa’s fault. Most fights were caused by him, either having too much to drink, being “overly-friendly” with co-workers or restaurant workers or being careless with something. You’d think he would learn from his mistakes, but even he surprised himself with how thick-headed he could be.

_Yeah, exactly. Why are you getting so worked up over it anyways?_

Or maybe it was Iwaizumi. After all, he was the workaholic between the two, and sometimes never made time for Oikawa. He would always come home late and leave for work early the next day. It almost felt as though Oikawa was living in their shared flat by himself. Did Iwaizumi even live here anymore?

_Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because as your boyfriend, seeing someone else kiss you in front of others, and not bothering to stop them is kind of pissing off._

This was probably the longest they’ve been apart after an argument. Usually, in a matter of days, things blow over and they’re back to their normal selves. But this time, it was different. Iwaizumi was away for much longer, and didn’t so much as call or send a text. Oikawa felt his chest tighten. He stood at the doorway and sighed.

_Oh, that’s pissing off? What about always running off with that co-worker of yours? The one with the glasses? Yeah, you two have way too many meetings together for them to really even be called meetings anymore!_

Momo, the neighbour’s, cat mewed as she walked down the hallway. Oikawa smiled and bent down, reaching out an arm to her. She jogged her way to Oikawa’s hand and purred as she rubbed her head against him. “It’s a bit much, isn’t it?” He said, petting Momo. “Being away from me for so long. Like, a couple of days, fine, I get, but a month?”

_Oh my god, this again? I told you, he’s straight and has a girlfriend!_

Momo mewed again, looking up at Oikawa with her big round eyes. Oikawa sighed. “I have tried apologizing, but he won’t answer my texts or pick up my calls.” He said, closing the door behind him as he stood up. “But yeah, maybe I should go see him and ask him to come home.” He looked down at Momo as she rubbed up against his legs. “Yeah, hugs and kisses are definitely in order. Maybe flowers too.”

_Yeah, well, you spend an awful lot of time with **straight** co-worker instead of your **gay** boyfriend._

He pet Momo for the last time before bidding goodbye. “You’ll love him, Momo!” He said as he walked to the elevator. “He loves animals, so get ready for massive amounts of pampering!” He walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling nervous and somewhat queasy. Why was he so nervous to see Iwaizumi? Sure, they fought, but it was just one of their many fights. Couples fight. It happens. And they always manage to solve it. Always.

_Look, I’m sorry, it’s just been really busy with this deadline and I’m trying to clear it, Oikawa, I really am. This is getting hard, so please don’t make it harder for me._

He walked out of the elevator, greeting his neighbours who walked into the elevator. He walked out onto the sidewalk and made his way to the florists’. Iwaizumi, though he never showed it, loved flowers. During their early dating phase, Oikawa bought him a small bouquet of flowers, unsure of what else to get him. At first, he thought the flowers were a bust, but the look on his face as his smile grew and his eyes sparkled made Oikawa fall in love even more.

_You barely see me anymore. Do I even have a boyfriend anymore?_

The jingle of the bell sounded as Oikawa walked into the florists’ shop, the smell of different flowers enveloping him. Despite all these different smells, they worked together so harmoniously, like a unique kind of air freshener. He smiled as he walked around, looking around for what flowers would work well together. The florist behind the counter waved at Oikawa as he attended his customers. Oikawa smiled and waved back, picking a few stalks here and there. “These, please,” Oikawa said, placing his selected stalks on the counter. “And if you could wrap it with something special. It’s for the boyfriend.”

_I promise once this is all over, I’ll spend every waking moment with you, okay?_

The florist smiled and nodded, turning around to pick a nice paper and some ribbons to wrap. Oikawa looked around as the florist started cutting the stalks. He saw other couples looking around together, picking flowers, and immediately thought of Iwaizumi. He missed him. “Here you go!” The florist presented the bouquet with a smile. The flowers were a beautiful array of yellows and oranges, with a soft white wrapping paper and a dark red ribbon to finish it all off. It reminded him of a sunset. It was beautiful. Iwaizumi would love it.

_Right okay, so till then you’ll just be with **him** , right?_

It was a beautiful day. What a shame he was indoors for most of it. After having paid, he walked back outside and blended in with everyone else who were making their way home from work. He was lucky his work allowed him to work from home, so he could do work in his pyjamas if he wanted to. But nothing felt nicer than being able to go back to a place called home after work, especially if the person you love was waiting there for you. That was probably how Iwaizumi felt during those days Oikawa worked from home. He always wore a tired look on his face when he walked through the front door. Oikawa sighed.

_We’re going in circles right now, Oikawa._

He missed hugging Iwaizumi. Even when he was tired, he still gave such good, full hugs. The kind of hug that makes you feel like a fully recharged phone. He would envelop you in his arms, pull you really close to him, almost as if he wanted to merge and be one with you. He’d bury his face in your neck, and you’d feel his breath as he breathed you in. And you’d hug him back. You’d hug him hard. You’d give him the kind of hug that said, ‘hey, I’m here, hold on to me for as much as you want, I’ll always be here.’ And you’d stay like that, holding on to one another. Happy, content. In love.

_Whatever._

Oikawa walked through the crowd, the chatter of people all around him. The sky was still relatively bright, the setting sun’s rays caught in the soft clouds above. It was beautiful, and he could only imagine the kind of sunset that would come out of it. Hopefully, he and Iwaizumi could catch it together. He always loved sunsets. 

_So was you allowing your co-worker to kiss you a way to get back at me?_

He checked his phone to see what time it was. Iwaizumi would’ve been done with work right about now. He texted Iwaizumi’s parents, letting them know he was coming over. He held the flowers close to him. He didn’t want it to get crushed by the push and pull of the people around him. He needed them to be perfect.

_And if it was? At least she pays some attention to me._

Slowly, like a leaky tap that was being switched on. Words exchanged. Events that preceded. That night was slowly coming back to him.

_You’re behaving like a child._

He started walking faster. His breathing hitched up as he pushed through people. He had to get to Iwaizumi. He had to apologize. If he didn’t do it now, Iwaizumi would never forgive him. He had to fix this. He wanted to fix it now. He wanted Iwaizumi back now. He wanted Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi.

_Well, you’re not behaving like a boyfriend._

Hurry. Hurry. Running. Pushing. Running. “Excuse me!” Oikawa moved faster. He didn’t realize he was running now. Why is he running? Why does his chest hurt? Iwaizumi. Come home.

_Right. Okay. If this is how it’s going to be, so be it._

Panting. Running. Still running. Still pushing. Move. Move. Move! I have to see my boyfriend! Don’t touch the flowers, they’re for him. Protect the flowers! Protect the flowers! Protect Iwaizumi! Iwaizumi! I’m coming, wait for me, please!

_Fine. What are you gonna do, leave? Again?_

Tears. The leaky tap was on full volume. Water rushed out at an incredible speed. He couldn’t stop it. Where is the tap handle? Why does his heart hurt? He’s going to throw up. Help, everything hurts. Everything helps. Iwaizumi, hold me!

_I love you, Oikawa. But I really need space right now because I’m just really upset with you right now._

Iwaizumi! Don’t leave me yet, please don’t leave me yet! I’m coming! Don’t be angry with me anymore! I’m sorry! It’s my fault! Don’t leave! I’m running! I’m coming to you!

_Fine. Leave. It’s not like you were around enough anyways._

Not yet! Not yet! Let me apologize! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!

“Hajime!”

His face was drench in his own tears. Oikawa wasn’t sure how, but he had somehow reached Iwaizumi’s house. Hands on his knees, he coughed and panted as tears continued to stream down his face. The flowers were no longer perfect. Some had lost their petals, the ribbon was tied as nicely anymore, the paper was slightly torn. He held it close to him. Iwaizumi wasn’t perfect either, but he still loved him dearly; to Oikawa, he was the most beautiful man.

Iwaizumi’s parents stepped outside their house. They had their arms linked together, his mother holding a bouquet of white lilies. They looked at Oikawa, who was still a shaking sobbing mess. Iwaizumi’s father pulled away from his wife, walked to Oikawa, and pulled him in for a hug. “It’s okay.” He said softly. Oikawa could tell he was trying hard not to cry. “It hurts us every day too.”

Iwaizumi’s mum walked towards them, pulling out a handkerchief from her purse. “Those flowers are beautiful, Tooru.” She said as she smiled, her eyes still full of sadness. “He would’ve loved them.” Oikawa accepted the handkerchief, bowed her head, and wiped his face.

Holding on to either of his arms, the three of them made their way to the cemetery. It was a silent walk, the three of them holding each other close. The sun was still setting, vibrant orange hues painted he sky. It was beautiful. Iwaizumi would’ve loved it.

Standing in front of his gravestone, the memories of that night played in his head over and over, reminding him of the harsh words that were exchanged, his immature behaviour, his last night with Iwaizumi. Oikawa was an idiot. A real fucking idiot.

They placed their flowers by the gravestone, tears welled up in their eyes as they all tried to stay strong for one another. It was an unfortunate case. Another life lost to careless drink-driving. Of course, the culprit was prosecuted accordingly, but there was nothing the law could do to bring back the life of a loved one.

“Oh, I almost forgot.”

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi’s mother as she wiped her eyes and dig a hand in her purse. She fished out a handphone and placed it in Oikawa’s hand. It was Iwaizumi’s.

“I meant to give this to you earlier.” She said, her voice wobbly. “I’m sure it has some memories you’d want to keep. It was switched off when I received it, so I don’t know if it still works. I can pass you the charger-”

“It’s okay, we both have the same phone model, so my charger would work just fine.” Oikawa thanked her as he stared at the phone in his hand. It wasn’t supposed to be in his hand. Why is it in his hand? This isn’t his phone. Why is he holding someone’s phone? Why does he -

“I think my mind has repressed everything,” Oikawa said, looking at the sky. He remembers nights where he sat on the couch, clutching his phone as he waited patiently for the door to swing open. “It’s like my mind doesn’t want to believe he’s gone, that he’s still around, that he’s with you guys, that we’re still fighting, that one day he’ll come home and we’ll be alright again.” Oikawa took a deep breath, struggling to say what he said next.

“Sometimes, I feel like it’s my-”

“Don’t say it!” Iwaizumi’s dad gripped his elbow. “Don’t you dare blame yourself. You are not at fault.”

Oikawa wanted to argue back, saying if he hadn’t done what he had done, Iwaizumi would still be here with them today. It was totally his fault. But Iwaizumi’s dad wasn’t having it. “Don’t you dare say it’s your fault.” So he decided not to argue further.

Iwaizumi’s dad stared at the ground. Oikawa looked at him. He looked as though he wanted to say something. His wife walked to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re seeing a counsellor.” He finally said, looking up. 

Oikawa nodded. “Does it help?”

“Every day is a challenge, Tooru.” He replied, allowing his tears to finally fall. “A struggle. Just knowing your child has been taken away from you.”

Oikawa nodded again.

“But having some professional help helps.” He continued. “It’s still not easy, to wake up, walk past a room that used to be your son’s, and knowing he will never occupy it again. But...” He took a moment to breathe.

“We’re making progress.” Iwaizumi’s mum continued. “Maybe it’ll help you too.”

“I would like that,” Oikawa said quietly.

They exchanged details on the counseling information in silence. Oikawa tried to think of something to say, anything. A memory, a moment, a thing from the past. Something to fill the quiet space between the three, to ease each other’s minds just a little. But his tongue refused to work and his mouth stayed shut. After their exchange, they paid their respects once more to Iwaizumi before walking back together. The sun had already gone down. Gone was the sunset that Oikawa wanted to catch. It didn’t matter anyways. Iwaizumi wasn’t here to enjoy it with, so what was the point?

Once they reached their house, Oikawa bid then goodbye and made his way back to his house. He politely declined their offer for having dinner together, saying he would like to be alone for a while and clear his head. He walked back slowly, hands in his pocket as he tried to hold on to a thought in his head. But there was nothing, his mind felt blank. He dug his hands deeper into his pocket in an attempt to dig deeper into his mind for a thought he could cling on to when he felt something hard.

Iwaizumi’s phone.

He switched it on, surprised to see there was still enough battery in it left. As he switched it on, the phone started vibrating violently, indicating a flurry of messages coming in.

Tooru ❤️

“Ahh shit.” Oikawa could feel his eye burn.

Oikawa looked through all the messages he had sent over the past month, smiling at the remembrance of those events, silently crying because Iwaizumi wouldn’t be around to experience them. He checked his photo album and found many sneakily taken photos of himself. Sleeping, eating, watching TV, standing outside their balcony, naked, date nights. 

“You really did love me, didn’t you?” Oikawa said out loud. He looked up, eyes closed. He felt the tears run down his face once more. Despite the town still running around him, people still going home, the sound of traffic loud and blaring, for Oikawa, the world seemed to be at a standstill. “I’m so sorry, Hajime. I love you too.”

~

Sitting on his couch, Oikawa burst out crying. He wasn’t sure if it was the emotions, the alcohol, or maybe both. Either way, he waved his phone around and sobbed out loud, placing his drink on the table so as to not spill it everywhere and make a mess.

“It isn’t fair!” He cried. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

He continued to cry as Iwaizumi, sitting opposite Oikawa on the floor, beer glass in hand, stared at him, dumbfounded. “What the fuck?”

“Isn’t it horrible, Hajime?” Oikawa continued. “Y-you d-died! And now I have to live my life without you!”

“I just fucking died?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously.

“Isn’t it horrible? When I first read it, I just felt my heart burst into pieces, it was so painful!”

“It’s a story, you idiot.” Iwaizumi shook his head, somewhat annoyed yet somewhat amused. “It’s fiction so-”

“But what if it happens in real life?” Oikawa sat up, his face red. “What if one day you actually die and then I wound up alone?”

Iwaizumi sighed. He slowly got up and made his way to the couch. Oikawa looked up and opened his arms. Iwaizumi wasted no time and walked right into them. He sat down, pulling Oikawa onto his lap and hugged him tightly. He placed a tiny kiss on his forehead. “Firstly, my beautiful crying idiot, this is a fictional story that was written out for the satisfaction of other readers. This will never happen to us because even though we fight, we always make it a point to solve it right there and then instead of letting it stretch out for days. Maybe sometimes I need space from you-”

“Hey!”

“- but because I love you, I would want to solve the issue right away. Secondly, death is inevitable. But I made a promise to you that we’re going to get married, grow old and then die. So I will fight with every atom in my body so I can stay alive loving you.”

“Hajime!” Oikawa cried again, fresh tears coating his face as he hugged his boyfriend and showered his face in kisses.

“Thirdly,” Iwaizumi smiles as he lightly tapped Oikawa on the head. “Why the fuck are you reading stories about us online?”

Oikawa whined. “Ow, that hurt!”

“It wasn’t even that hard, stop whining. Anyways, answer the question, because I’m curious to know what possessed you to find this story.”

“Oh, it’s not just this! There are so many more stories about us!” Oikawa raised his hands in an attempt to explain how many stories he had stumbled across. “And you die in so many of them!”

“What the fuck? Why? Why don’t they do that with you?”

“Because I’m too young and pretty to be dead,” Oikawa said matter-of-factly.

“You know what, maybe it’s not a bad idea they killed me off. Wouldn’t have to put up with your annoying ass.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, eyes bug and sad as tears threatened to spill again. “You think I’m annoying?”

“Oh my god, Tooru!” Iwaizumi put his arms around Oikawa and fell back on the couch so that Oikawa was resting on top of him. He hugged him and kissed the top of his head. “It was a joke, you know I love you.”

“I know.” Oikawa wiped his eyes and smiled. 

They stay in each other’s embrace for a while as they listened to the sound of the cars outside. Iwaizumi ran his hand through Oikawa’s hair and sighed.

“I guess I got bored and just casually googled myself,” Oikawa spoke up. “And then as I was looking at articles from our volleyball days in high school, I found a bunch of these fan fiction, like Oikawa x Reader. And then I stumbled upon ours and I just spent the rest of the day reading them.”

“So that’s what you do when I’m slaving away at work?” Iwaizumi teased, poking Oikawa’s sides.

“I was taking a break!”

“What, for the whole day?”

“Hey, I worked really hard today.”

“Yeah, really hard at reading these fanfics where I fucking die.”

Oikawa laughed. He raised his head and looked at Iwaizumi. “Would you miss me if I died?”

Iwaizumi cupped his face. “I wouldn’t know what I’d do with myself if I lost you.”

Oikawa smiled, satisfied with his answer. He laid his head back on Iwaizumi’s chest and sighed, content. Iwaizumi smiled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. “You can be so strange sometimes.”

“All the reasons why you love me right?” Oikawa asked cheekily.

“All that and more, you moron,” Iwaizumi smiled, shaking his head. “All that and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa okay so originally i wanted to end it with iwaizumi dead to the world, but i came across so many short stories on twitter about iwaizumi always being the one to have his life taken away, so i decided to end it like this, with iwaizumi just baffled as to why this was always the case  
> also, happy endings :D  
> anyways hope you liked it!! lemme know what you think i can improve on and all that jazz :S


End file.
